


Hell no

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Summary: Hell no( If Avenger: End Game is True)梗概：巴基拒绝了美国队长的邀请，决定返乡。但是史蒂夫掉下了那辆火车，他得去找他。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	Hell no

他应该已经死了。巴基想。当了大半辈子狙击手最后被狙死真的好惨，而且他现在看不到任何人。不是说好了灵魂状态可以看看仍在世的老友亲人，还可以正大光明地偷听他们有没有说自己的坏话吗？算了，除了山姆和史蒂夫，也实在没什么可看的，神盾局那帮所谓的同事们看不看都一个样。虽然这一生很多的时间都是一团污糟，但是最后他也算是赎罪了吧。要说还有什么遗憾，就是家人。当初他在战场为国捐躯，史蒂夫也坠落在冰海，那枚狗牌送到家人手中时，恐怕还带着刚刚切割完的热气。除此之外什么都没给家人留下，几十年后连名誉也失去。现在还得麻烦白发苍苍的友人给自己抬棺……  
  
还没来得及更多的自怨自艾，巴基发现周围的环境从一片空白起了变化，仿佛雾散去。耳边有钢琴声，嘈杂的人声，空气里弥漫着酒香，浓郁的杜松子味道熏得他自己几乎也已经喝醉了。  
巴基仿佛突然从梦中惊醒，但他却无法分清眼前这一切是否幻境。身旁的史蒂夫正跃跃欲试地征求他的意见：“那群人都非常棒，而且还是和你共患难的战友，你说我现在去邀请他们加入咆哮突击队，他们会答应吗？”巴基缓慢地眨了眨眼：“他们会答应的。”史蒂夫得到满意的参考意见，整一整已经笔挺的制服，向大兵们的酒桌走去。  
巴基知道自己在哪里了，那场庆祝美国队长成功营救俘虏的酒会，在这里他许下跟随史蒂夫的诺言，从此再无归家路。  
这是梦吗？即使是梦他也想试着回家，不带着任何罪恶地回去，见自己的亲人，见最崇拜詹姆斯哥哥的妹妹贝卡。那两年他记忆不清地四处逃亡，追捕令上一律写着恶名昭著的九头蛇特工，那孩子一定伤心极了，而他们最终也没能见到一面。  
“他们都同意了。”史蒂夫兴奋地回到巴基身边。  
巴基耸耸肩，平淡地回应：“恭喜。”他默默地握紧了酒杯，想给自己增加拒绝的勇气。  
“你愿意跟随美国队长出生入死吗？”记忆里史蒂夫说出这句话时浑身都止不住地溢出迷人光芒，久别重现，还是闪得人心头发热。  
“不。”巴基死死地咬住牙，不然那句被践行了一生的话马上就要从舌尖偷跑出来。那不仅仅是二十多年乃至一生的身体记忆，更是镌刻在灵魂深处的印迹。  
就算不看也能知道史蒂夫的表情是多么震惊：“巴基……我以为你会答应的。”  
“我想……我想回家了，史蒂夫。”巴基盯着酒杯。提到家人，巴基终于找回了正常的声音。  
“我们可以在战争胜利后一起回去。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地说。  
“你现在是超级士兵，史蒂夫。我没有什么可以更多帮助你的。我现在的状态跟上去反而会拖累你。”比如几十年后杀死你的朋友，也成为了复仇者联盟分崩离析的一根导火索。“而且，我真的想回家了。”  
两人在嘈杂的环境里突兀地沉默着，直到卡特特工走进酒馆。  
巴基给自己灌了一杯酒，漫不经心地听着身边的对话。哦，史蒂夫还不知道怎么向女士约定一支舞。巴基又灌了自己一杯酒。  
巴基模模糊糊地感觉到卡特停留的时间比已经快忘记的久远时光中的那次短暂。她一离开，史蒂夫就握紧了巴基的双肩：“巴基你记得你离开前我们一起去的未来展览会吗？那个制造了会飞的汽车的史塔克也在这里，你明天要不要跟我一起去见他？”  
史蒂夫拖延时间的理由真是挺烂的。巴基有点无奈地摇摇头：“我明天要去医疗部报道，在回国的确认单上签字。”我回去了，对史塔克才是好事。  
史蒂夫形状完美的嘴唇开开合合，但再也没能说出挽留的话来。  
和咆哮突击队的战友们道别要简单多了。杜根他们听了自己回家的决定，都理解地给了他一个拥抱，并表示今晚一定要灌醉他，反正美国队长买单。  
  
回家的事情进展得非常顺利，就像厄运终于放弃了对巴基的捉弄。在气味呛人的船舱里，巴基不禁怀疑起这是否真的是一个梦，直到他切实地踩在祖国的土地上，在港口见到了来接他的家人。  
这样就很好了。被贝卡紧紧拥抱时，巴基真心地笑了出来，他会好好陪伴在家人身边过好自己的生活的。没有了冬兵，这个世界的诡秘死亡事件也会减少，还有比这更好的选择吗？  
  
  
然后史蒂夫掉下了那趟火车。  
  
（未完不续）


End file.
